


You Are Mine (To Keep Warm)

by Spacecadet72



Series: Hold Me [7]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit gets caught in the rain.(Cuddle for warmth.)
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hold Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659565
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	You Are Mine (To Keep Warm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsaiahFlamez1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahFlamez1997/gifts).



> This is for IsaiahFlamez1997 who prompted cuddle for warmth. Sorry it took so long! (I've got your other prompt on my list too, don't worry, it is coming. :D)
> 
> Title comes from the Ingrid Michaelson song Keep Warm.

Marta glanced at her phone again to check the time. Benoit should have been back an hour ago. They had each gone to follow separate leads before agreeing to meet back at the hotel for dinner and to go over the information they had each gathered. 

But he hadn’t shown up when they had agreed. It hadn’t worried her at first, sometimes leads took longer than expected, but when more time passed and he didn’t reach she began to be concerned. That had only increased when he didn’t answer her calls or texts. 

She looked out the hotel room window at the storm raging outside. Chewing on her bottom lip, she wondered where he could be. Could something bad have happened? This wasn’t the safest occupation, and they were sometimes in danger. If he was hurt and alone while she waited in her hotel room...she couldn’t stand the thought. 

Grabbing her wallet and keys, she put on her coat and walked out the door. She had some idea where he would be and she would drive around all night to find him if she needed to.

She walked quickly toward the lobby, wanting to find him and know he was alright. She tried to push away the images her mind provided of him hurt or in danger. She didn’t know anything was wrong, she had to hold onto the idea that he would be okay. Running her thumb over her wedding band in a soothing gesture helped bring her mind into focus. Panicking wouldn't help her find Benoit. 

She was so focused on getting to her car to find him that she almost missed when he walked into the hotel lobby. “Benoit,” she said, moving towards him quickly, her hands reaching out instinctively to make sure he was really here and alright. 

He was absolutely soaked, looking miserable in his wet suit. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, sounding exhausted. 

“I was going to look for you,” she said, leading him back to their room. “I was worried, you weren’t answering your phone.” 

He shook his head. “I am sorry for worrying you. My phone died.” 

“It’s alright,” she said, as they walked into their room. “Were you caught in the storm?”

He nodded, taking his glasses off and rubbing at his eyes. “I had car trouble and without my phone, I couldn’t call anyone. I was fairly close to the hotel and walked. I’ll need to call to get someone to look at the car.” He sighed as he slipped off his coat. 

“That can wait,” Marta said with a shake of her head. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes first.” 

“Nurse’s orders?” he asked with a smile. 

“I don’t want you getting sick,” she said, her eyes serious even as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. 

Together, they silently removed his clothes. There was a quiet intimacy to it that didn’t escalate past getting him into a clean set of pajamas. He shivered as he put them on, and her brow wrinkled in concern. 

She rubbed her hands up and down his arms. “We need to get you warm,” she said, kicking her shoes off. Taking his hand, she pulled the bed covers back and got them both under the blankets. Settling them so that his head rested on her chest as she wrapped herself around him, she rubbed her hands across his back. 

She knew they would need to call a tow truck, and talk over their respective leads, but for now, she just wanted to hold him, glad that he was alright and in her arms. His shivering slowed to a stop the longer they lay there. 

She began humming softly, his favorite show tune, one he often hummed or sang around the house. He snuggled in closer as she made her way through the song and she could feel his breathing slow as the song came to and end. Beginning a new tune, she pulled back just far enough to see that his eyes had fallen closed. She was glad. They hadn’t been getting much sleep during the case and after the evening he’d had, he deserved some rest. Happy that he could find it in her embrace, she let her eyes fall closed and joined him in sleep. 


End file.
